Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is the love interest of Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail. Biography Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family.Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Romances Lucy shares the closest friendship with Natsu among all other members of Fairy Tail. Their deep bond stems from the fact that he is responsible for inviting and bringing her to the guild, and eventually teamed up with her to form Team Natsu. While Lucy often gets irked by Natsu's destructive and impulsive nature, she is also greatly amused by his childish antics.Much to her chagrin, Natsu frequently drops by Lucy's home unannounced, and once even fell asleep on her bed, waiting for her. He believes Lucy is a strong person even if she herself doubts her abilities. They are incredibly close friends, the extremity of which is seen upon Lucy's capture by the Phantom Lord Guild, when she jumps off Phantom Lord Headquarters's sky prison, knowing that Natsu is there and that he will catch her.It has also been stated by Happy that Natsu cried at the thought of Lucy leaving Fairy Tail.After her fight with Angel of theOración Seis, Lucy tries to save Natsu from the rapid currents to the point of not letting him go when they fall off a waterfall.When Lucy is sick and can't go out for the Magnolia Town's Blossom-viewing, Natsu uproots one of the trees and releases it on a boat just for her to see. Natsu is also seen to be highly protective of Lucy, not willing to have her seriously hurt or killed, to which he always risks his life to keep her safe. During their time in Edolas, when Natsu heard that Lucy is about to be executed, he got angry and threatened to kill the guards if they so much as touch her. He is also very supportive of Lucy, as seen when he even brought her a job to help her pay her rent and to cheer her up when she was told of her father's death. At times, Natsu comically calls Lucy 'weird' whenever she does or says something that is unusual in his standards, which leads to Lucy incredulously pointing out that he is the more unusual of the two. Natsu always helps Lucy whenever she is in trouble and deeply cares for her. Because of their close relationship, Natsu and Lucy are often the target of their guildmates, Lucy's Celestial Spirit Virgo, and on a note, their enemies antics on them being a couple which they both deny. However, Lucy is mostly targeted, and because of this she frequently blushes when her relationship with Natsu is mentioned. . Category:Female Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Article stubs